Vanité des vanités : La révélation
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Suite et fin de Vanité des vanités.. Ciel, comme c'est original . Slash, mièvre, humour, Sheamus/Wade ! Que demander de plus ?


Titre : Vanité des Vanités, la révélation  
Auteur : Yoda-Ben²  
Fandom : WWE  
Genre : Cucu et humour  
Pairing : Wade/Sheamus  
Rating : T  
Notes : Et la voici la voilà, la suite de Vanité des Vanités réclamée à grands cris par un abondant courrier (trois lettres, dont deux au crayon).

Wade sortait de la douche. Il se sécha en vitesse, enfila un boxer et un teeshirt, et malgré le fait qu'il venait de se laver, remplit le creux de ses mains d'eau froide et s'en aspergea le visage. Il était fatigué.

Il venait de reprendre les entraînements, et avait tenu bon toute la journée, n'arrêtant que lorsque ses muscles trop sollicités crièrent grâce. Reprendre la muscu, les enchaînements, revoir les créatifs pour mettre en place la nouvelle storyline qui couronnerait son retour, tout cela lui avait diablement manqué... Mais il savait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à reprendre le rythme.

- Tu as bientôt fini, fella ?  
La voix à l'accent de Dublin le fit relever la tête. Il se retourna et vit Sheamus, encore en tenue d'entraînement, une serviette autour du cou, adossé à la porte. Il lui sourit et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans la petite pièce. Sheamus l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se dévêtir pour prendre sa douche. Wade, lui, se dirigea vers les lits et se frotta la tête avec sa serviette avant de se démêler les cheveux. La chambre était surchauffée, et il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le thermostat pour faire baisser un peu la température. Il avança la main vers son tube de gel, puis renonça.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il sortait avec Sheamus, et cette histoire de cheveux le travaillait. Ça devenait ridicule. Il en venait à utiliser des stratagèmes de plus en plus tordus pour réussir à se réveiller avant l'Irlandais afin de se repeigner avant son réveil, lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, de la fenêtre ouverte pour recevoir les premiers rayons de soleil au portable dans le boxer, programmé pour sonner cinq minutes avant l'appel de la réception. Ses complexes lui gâchaient la vie. Une fois, il s'était trouvé en panne de gel et affolé à l'idée que Sheamus le voie en mode "tête de pissenlit", il s'était précipité dans sa cuisine et s'était enduit la tête d'huile d'olive. L'Irlandais avait fait une drôle de tête en voyant -et en sentant- l'huile couler de sa tignasse, et n'avait visiblement pas du tout cru l'histoire de bouteille qui s'était renversée sur la tête de Wade. Mais ça avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire rire.

Sans compter la fois où il s'était vissé son bonnet de ski sur la tête et avait refusé catégoriquement de le retirer jusqu'à la douche, ou celle où juste avant une séance de dédicaces se passant en plein air, il avait piqué la casquette de Sheamus, et celui-ci, trop poli pour la lui réclamer, avait attrapé en conséquence un énorme coup de soleil sur le visage. Et il se souvenait avec grande honte des regards ahuris de ses collègues qui l'avaient vu courir un matin, en tenue de combat, des vestiaires vers la loge des maquilleuses, les deux mains sur le sommet du crâne comme un criminel en pleine arrestation...

Donc. Ça faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il sortait avec Sheamus. C'était établi. Ils s'entendaient bien. Il le faisait rire. Ils avaient des points communs. Le sexe était formidable. Il avait l'air de sincèrement apprécier sa compagnie. Il lui avait même murmuré à l'oreille, un soir juste avant une partie de jambes en l'air mémorable, qu'il trouvait ses oreilles décollées sexy. Alors qu'est-ce qu'une masse de boucles indomptables pouvait y changer ?

Wade attrapa la télécommande et passa d'une chaîne à l'autre sans arriver à se concentrer sur l'écran. Pendant ce temps, la douche coulait dans la pièce à côté et Sheamus chantait quelque chose -Wade n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi exactement, mais le rouquin avait une voix exquise. Probablement un truc traditionnel irlandais.

D'un autre côté, Songea Wade, quelques semaines, ce n'était pas énorme pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Si ça se trouvait, Sheamus était du genre à juger les gens sur leur apparence... C'était assez courant dans des professions comme la leur, où une grande partie du travail était concentrée sur le visuel. Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec lui. Wade réfléchit.

Sheamus était un catcheur très rigoureux dans son boulot. Il avait beaucoup travaillé son image avec les créatifs. Il ne voulait pas utiliser les mêmes poncifs que Finlay ou Hornswoggle. Sa peau réfractaire à toute idée d'UV ou d'autobronzants et ses cheveux roux flamboyants l'avaient d'ores et déjà confiné dans un rôle d'Irlandais de service, et en cela, il fallait dire qu'il n'aurait pas fait mieux s'il avait voulu faire exprès. Mais il avait creusé du côté des légendes celtes pour donner du corps à son personnage et en faire un guerrier ultra-violent assoiffé de combats. Qu'on pense davantage à Cúchulainn et aux Tuatha Dé Dânann en le voyant qu'aux trèfles à quatre feuilles et aux farfadets bourrés à la Guinness.

Wade aimait le personnage de Sheamus. Il aimait son côté provocateur, cet enthousiasme à combattre des adversaires toujours plus forts et redoutables. Il avait vu son combat contre Daniel Bryan à Wrestlemania depuis sa télévision, le bras en écharpe, et n'avait regretté qu'une chose : qu'il ait gagné son titre avec un affrontement aussi court. Oh, comme il aurait voulu être là pour être le premier à le féliciter ! Il s'était largement rattrapé lorsque Sheamus était passé chez lui, bien sûr. Et celui-ci avait pris un soin particulier à trouver divers expédients pour qu'il ne sollicite pas trop son bras blessé. Il lui avait même apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit le lendemain ! Wade songea que c'était probablement en le voyant débarquer, tout sourire, avec le plateau surchargé dans les bras qu'il avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose de fort pour le rouquin.

Wade pesa le pour et le contre, le tube de gel dans les mains. Sa résolution commençait à s'écrouler, ses angoisses reprenant petit à petit le dessus. Que devait-il faire ? Se montrer tel qu'il était d'ordinaire, ou prendre le risque d'être moqué, rejeté à cause de ses tifs affreux qui n'en faisaient, sans jeu de mot, qu'à leur tête ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir et par pur réflexe, il drapa sa serviette sur sa tête. Sheamus arriva, lui aussi en boxer et teeshirt. Ses cheveux roux étaient encore humides, et lui donnaient un air de garçonnet. Il s'approcha de Wade.  
- Wade ? Ça va, _luv_ ? Tu essayes d'imiter Kane quand il a enlevé son masque ? Plaisanta-t-il en s'accroupissant devant lui.  
- Hein ?  
- Oui, avec ta serviette sur la tête, expliqua Sheamus.  
- Oh. Non, non.  
Sheamus pencha la tête sur le côté, et d'une caresse, sans se rendre compte du désarroi et de la panique de Wade, ôta la serviette de sa tête. Sheamus écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et Wade s'attendit au pire.  
Mais contre toute attente, au lieu des moqueries attendues, il sentit les doigts de l'Irlandais courir dans ses cheveux.  
- C'est... C'est bien la première fois que je te vois sans gel dans les cheveux, il me semble, murmura Sheamus.  
Wade n'osait rien dire, ne savait que dire. Sheamus sourit largement.  
- Je ne savais même pas que tu avais les cheveux bouclés ! Ils sont magnifiques ! S'extasia-t-il.  
Wade fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à toutes les réactions possibles, sauf à ça.  
- Tu... Aimes ?  
- Si j'aime ? J'adore ! Ils t'adoucissent, tu ressembles moins à un mafieux, comme ça... Et j'aime la façon dont ils rebiquent dans ton cou. Tu ressembles à un ange ! Un ange bad boy, fit Sheamus avec un sourire qui lui, n'avait rien d'angélique.  
Il n'attendit pas que Wade proteste et se redressa pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ses doigts agrippant les boucles tant décriées. Wade eut à peine de temps de songer que ses cheveux n'étaient pas si moches que ça, finalement, avant de se faire arracher ses vêtements par un Guerrier Celte plus qu'émoustillé par son nouveau look. Wade répondit avec enthousiasme à l'assaut, sa fatigue oubliée.

Et ses complexes aussi.

Fin.


End file.
